


You Found Me

by phangirlss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Medical, Patient!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers, doctor!Phil, parent!phan, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirlss/pseuds/phangirlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a first year intern in hopes to be a great surgeon one day. During an accident involving a ferry boat, a little boy, Jake Howell begs him to follow him and to save his father. Soon Phil finds himself getting attached to the little boy and his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like we have been watching a lot of Grey's Anatomy and got inspired to do this.

"There you go, all better." Phil smiled bandaging a little girls arm. 

"Now what do you say to the nice doctor Sophia?" The little girls mother said.

"Thank you.." The girl, Sophia sniffed wiping her tears away.

"You're welcome sweetie." Phil smiled ruffling her hair, "Now be careful and listen to your Mommy when she tells you to not climb big trees."

Ever since he was a child, Phil wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help people, he wanted to save lives. His determination made him work hard, he did not slack and now he made it, well he's almost there. He was a first year intern, only the best from his program had made it and he was one of them. Phil loved it, he loved being able to help people, although he was still learning he still got opportunities to show what he was capable of and often impressed everyone. His resident, was great, she was kind and a great doctor. But that didn't mean that all the residents were great, they all were amazing doctors but not all of them were kind. Doctor Parker was one of the ones all the interns tried avoiding she showed no compassion, Phil often wondered whether or not she was even human.

But he still loved his job, he loved to learn, he loved helping people. Today was a slow day, normally its a good thing, but for interns it just means a normal boring day with nothing exciting and just stitching up peoples cuts or prescribing medicine for the flu.

"There aren't even any cool surgeries today." Chris, his friend who was also an intern sighed standing next to him and looking at the board.

"It's a calm day today, I mean it's great nothing bad happened but that means nothing for us to do." Phil laughed softly. "A little girl hurt her arm after she fell off a tree but nothing serious."

"Is it bad that I wish something would happen?" Chris asked laughing.

"No, I think as doctors we are allowed to wish for that." He laughed, "But yeah, I do wish something interesting would happen, anything is better than nothing."

It was as if their wish was heard, their resident, Doctor Knight rushed to them.

"Lester, I need you to come with me now." She instructed.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked confused

"There was some sort of accident, its really bad and they need as many people as they can get." She explained, "Kendall, I need you to reschedule the surgeries that can wait, we will have a lot of people coming in and we will need the OR."

"I'm on it." Chris nodded grabbing the patients files.

Phil followed her and his other fellow interns into the ambulance, they loaded their supplies then boarded on.

"What exactly happened?" An intern, who went by the name Madison asked.

"I don't know the details I'm afraid, we will just have to wait and see."

The ambulance came to a stop, they all grabbed their bags and got out. Phil could not believe the sight in front of him, a large number of injured people, dead people and a ferry which was on fire. He wished he could take back his words of wanting something interesting to happen.

"Alright, look for survivors. Our goal is to help get as many as we can to the hospital. Some of them may require medical attention at the spot, be ready for anything."

Phil took a deep breath and made his way through the mess. He found a little girl calling for her mother.

"Sweetie are you hurt?" Phil asked crouching down, she shook her head.

"No but I can't find my mom.." She sobbed.

"Come with me, I'll take you to an officer and they will help you find your mother." Phil took her hand leading her to one of the officers who were helping lost children. He needed to get back to his job.

A little while later he was looking at survivors with minor injuries making sure there was nothing more wrong with them.

"It seems like a fracture, we'll have you taken to the hospital and get x-rays." He said examining a man's arm.

"That's all?" He asked sighing in relief.

"Yes that's it." Phil smiled, "You're extremely lucky."

Phil gathered his things and walked around looking for someone else to help, someone that maybe they might have missed. He felt someone tugging at his scrubs, he looked down and saw a little boy who didn't look any older than four looking up at him. He had big brown eyes and brown hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"What's the matter buddy?" Phil asked crouching down.

"M-my daddy is hurt, y-you have to help him." Phil could tell that he was trying not to cry, the poor child looked absolutely terrified. He had a few cuts and bruised.

"Okay but I need to take a look at you first." Phil said opening his bag.

"No! My daddy needs help." He said, tears falling down his face. "The truck is crushing him."

"Truck?" Phil asked shocked, "Is it a big truck?"

"N-no, its small but its still hurting him.." 

"Okay, whats your name?"

"J-Jake.." The little boy, Jake answered with a shaky voice. 

"Okay Jake, show me where your Daddy is." Jake took his hand and pulled him towards a place at was out of sight from the doctors and search and rescue. 

"J-Jake, is t-that you?" A weak voice asked.

"Daddy I brought a doctor who will help you." Jake said crouching down.

Phil crouched down laying on his front so he can see the little boys father. He froze in shock when he saw that Jake was not lying, the man was stuck underneath a pickup truck and there was a piece of metal in his chest. The only thing he could move were his arms and head. 

The man looked over at Phil with fear in his eyes, Phil could tell that he was trying his best to remain calm for his son.

"You can help him right?" Jake asked looking over at Phil.

"We need to get him out of there first. Jake I'm going to need your help okay?" Phil was trying his best to remain calm, Jake nodded. "Alright I need you to go and find more people wearing the same scrubs as me, bring them here and tell them that Phil sent you and its an emergency that can't wait."

Jake got up not wasting another second and ran to do as Phil said.

"Hey, we're going to get you out of there you're going to be fine." Phil said calmly.

"I-I'm n-no doctor.. b-but I can tell when someone is d-dying.." The man whispered looking over at Phil.

"No, you are not going to die. You are going to hold on and we are going to get you out of there." 

The man's breathing started to slow down, his eyes starting to shut slowly. "I-Im tired..."

"Hey hey, no I need you to stay awake." Phil said reaching over and stroking his cheek, "You didn't tell me your name, whats your name?"

"it's Dan.." He answered opening his eyes looking over at Phil. He looked just like Jake, with his brown eyes and hair. His hair was styled similarly to Phil's except on the opposite side.

"Well Dan, I must say you have a really brave son." Phil smiled. He noticed Dan moving his hand trying to grasp something, he took it in his own and squeezed it gently.

"That's m-my little b-boy." Dan looked at their hands and smiled slightly.

"And what about your wife? Is she here?" Phil asked, he knew he needed to keep Dan awake.

"I-Im divorced, s-she isn't a p-part of our lives, s-she hates us.." Dan said. "C-can I j-just say that y-youre really c-cute Phil."

"Are you trying to flirt with me Dan?" Phil laughed softly.

"I-I haven't flirted w-with anyone or w-went on a d-date since J-Jake w-was b-born.." Dan explained, his voice starting to slow down again, "A-and I-Im dying anyways, s-so I think I-I am all-owed to f-flirt.."

"Hey you are not going to die." Phil whispered squeezing his hand, "Tell you what, you promise me you'll be strong and hold on and survive this and I promise I will take you on a date."

"Y-you really think I'm g-going to sur-survive?" Dan asked.

"Yes I do, and I need you to hold on for me, for Jake."

One of the first things they were taught was not to promise someone their life especially when they're in a bad condition. The other thing they were told was that getting attached to a patient was never a good idea, there's no assurance that they will make it if their condition is so critical, so you're only building up to allow yourself to get hurt.

"Phil! I brought more doctors." Jake said running towards him.

"Doctor Lester, how's his condition?" Dr. Knight asked, "Search and rescue are on their way."

"The vehicle is crushing his legs but he feels pain which means he isn't paralyzed. He has rib fractures and there's a metal piece in his chest which I didn't try removing, it can cause more damage."

"That's all?" She asked looking at Dan.

"That's all, he said he was tired but I kept talking to him to keep him awake." 

"Good job, okay now we just need to get him out."

Search and rescue arrived moments later carefully freeing him from the vehicle. One of the other interns brought a stretcher, they all worked together in getting him onto it.

Phil looked around to make sure that Jake was with them, Madison was holding his hand making sure he doesn't get separated.

"Alright let's go we can't wait anymore time." Phil said getting ready to push the stretcher.

"Phil.." He looked down to see Dan looking up at him trying to find his hand. Phil took his hand into his own and squeezed it.

"We're getting you to the hospital now, you're going to be okay I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

They all worked together in getting Dan into the ambulance being careful not move the metal piece in his chest not wanting to cause more damage.

"Will my daddy be alright?" Jake asked Madison who was holding onto him trying to keep him calm.

"You see all those nice doctors? They're going to do everything they can to help your daddy." Madison said.

"Is Phil going to help him?" He asked, Madison looked over at Phil giving him a questioning look.

"We all are going to help him, I promise." Phil assured him.

Dan's breathing was slowing down, he wasn't getting enough oxygen. Phil got an oxygen mask placing it on Dan's mouth and nose turning on the oxygen supply.

"I called the hospital they're making sure we have an OR available so we can operate on him at once." Doctor Knight said putting her phone away.

Phil felt a hand over his he looked down to see Dan looking up at him.

"Hey you're going to be alright, I promise." Phil smiled squeezing his hand.

Dan brought his other hand up weakly moving his oxygen mask away so he can talk. 

"I-I need to know t-that Jake will be o-kay.." He said weakly.

"Jake is here in the ambulance." Phil said, "I promise he will be alright, he will be in excellent care."

Dan nodded putting the oxygen mask back in place. His eyes started closing, Phil knew that was not a good sign, they needed to keep Dan awake until they reached the hospital.

"Hey hey Dan, you need to stay awake." Phil and whispered squeezing his hand.

"I-I can't.. Too..tired..." He muttered.

"Dan, you need to stay awake please, for your son." Phil whispered stroking Dan's hair with his free hand, "And remember what we talked about? What I promised? Now I can only keep that promise if you promise to hold on and be strong."

"Y-you're only saying that b-because I-I am d-dying.." Dan stuttered.

"I really do mean when I say that I would love to take you out sometime." Phil assured him, "But I can only do that if you hold on."

Dan looked up at Phil and nodded slightly, he knew he needed to hold on, not just for this man who he had just met but for his son, who would have no one if something were to happen to him. Moments later they arrived at the hospital, and Dan was rushed inside. Phil stayed by his side the entire time while they prepped him for surgery assuring him that everything will be alright. Before Dan was put under anesthesia Phil kissed his hand saying he will see him in a few hours.

"We need more blood, he lost too much blood.." One of the doctors instructed, one of the interns brought another bag of blood.

Phil looked over at his heart monitor, his heart rate was starting to drop. "We're losing him, we can't let him die."

"I'm doing the best I can but his internal injuries are worse than I thought." Dr. Knight said, there was a hint of frustration in her voice.

Phil opened his mouth to say something but stopped upon hearing someone entering the OR.

"Doctor Lester, your patients son won't let anyone stitch up his cuts. He keeps saying he wants his Dad and the only doctor he wants is you." 

"I'm coming.." Phil sighed, he did not want to leave Dan's side, especially not when he was not doing so well but he knew that Dan would want him to keep an eye on his son, making sure he was treated and taken care of. 

Phil followed the nurse into the ER where Jake was sitting on a bed hugging his knees and crying.

"What's wrong buddy?" Phil asked sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"I want my daddy.." He sobbed quietly.

"Jake, your daddy is still in surgery.." Phil said putting his hand on Jake's shoulder. 

"Will he be out of surgery soon?" Jake asked looking up at him. Phil just looked at Jake unsure of what he should tell him. He couldn't just tell a four year old that his father was not doing well and may not even make it out of the surgery alive, but lying wouldn't be any better either.

"Hopefully." Phil said, "But you need to be keep being brave for him like you were when you brought me to him alright?"

Jake wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and nodded quietly.

"Now, how about you let me take care of that cut on your cheek?" Phil asked.

"Will it hurt?" He asked, Phil could see the fear in his eyes.

"Not at all, I will give you a needle you'll just feel a little pinch but then you won't feel any pain while I fix your cut." Phil assured him. Jake nodded grabbing onto Phil's coat for comfort. Phil stitched up his cut and bandaged it. "There you go, now I'll take a look at that next week just done touch it or do anything that will rip out the stitches alright?"

"Thank you.." Jake said quietly.

"So do you want to go to the children centre and play?" Phil asked taking Jake's hand. 

"I want to see Daddy.."

"Olivia, can you tell me when Daniel Howell is out of surgery?" Phil asked one of the nurses who smiled and nodded. "Alright so you see that nice nurse, she will tell us when your daddy is out of surgery."

"Alright.." Jake said. Phil took him to the children centre and watched him color. "I'm going to make a card for Daddy."

"I'm sure your Daddy will love that." Phil smiled ruffling his hair.

Chris came around looking for Phil, they had not spoken since Phil left to the accident site.

"Are you on baby sitting duty?" Chris asked jokingly.

"He's actually one of the patients kids, he was involved in the accident." Phil explained getting up and letting Jake decorate his card.

"How's the patient doing?" Chris asked.

"Not so great when I left the OR to check on Jake, I'm waiting for an update." Phil sighed, "I told him I'd take him out on a date if he holds on and survives this."

"You did? Why?" He asked confused.

"He thought he was dying and was flirting and I told him that he is not going to die." He explained, "I really hope he survives I mean he has a four year old and he seems like such a nice man.."

"Sounds like you have a little crush on your patient." Chris winked nudging Phil with his elbow.

"Alright, maybe I do." Phil smiled not denying it. "Can you watch Jake for me? I'm going to go to the OR to see how everything is."

Chris nodded. Phil thanked him and made his way to the OR seeing Olivia along the way.

"I was just coming over to find you." She smiled, "The patient is out of surgery."

"And how is he doing?" Phil asked.

"Doctor Knight said hes should be fine, they moved him to his room and are waiting for him to wake up." She explained, "You can go see him."

"That's great." Phil smiled sighing in relief. "Thank you Olivia."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil felt relieved, Dan was out of surgery and should be waking up soon. He sat next to his bedside for a while, talked to him hoping he could hear what he was saying. He figured that Dan would wake up soon so he should go get Jake, the first person Dan would want to see when he wakes up would be his son. Phil got up and walked to the children's centre seeing Chris just leaving the playroom.

"Hey, where's Jake?" Phil asked, "His Dad should be awake soon."

"The little guy was exhausted, he's taking a nap." Chris said, "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Let him sleep for a while, I'll come get him when Dan wakes up." Phil smiled walking back to the room.

Phil walked back to Dan's room only to hear a bunch of doctors shouting and talking at the same time, nurses and interns ran past him and towards Dan's room. 

"What's going on? Is Dan awake?" Phil asked, he could tell by their faces that it probably was not good news.

"No, I don't know what happened I just got paged." One of the doctors said.

"He's not dying is he?" He asked, his eyes started to tear up. 

"Look I can't have anyone crying in that room. You're going to wait outside and I'll update you." He left not even letting Phil protest. Phil was left staring at the closed door, scared that maybe Dan might not pull through. Now he understood why everyone told him that doctors should not get emotionally attached to their patients. Dan was just someone he saved, someone he had just met, now the thought of Dan dying was hurting him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Chris asked walking up to Phil. He was holding Jake's hand who appeared to have just woken up and was also holding a drawing.

"Something happened to Dan, they're not letting me in.." Phil explained blinking the tears away. "Can you go in their please?"

Chris nodded letting go of Jake's hand. Jake walked over to Phil and tugged on his scrubs.

"Isn't Daddy awake yet?" Jake asked looking up at Phil. Phil crouched down to Jake's level moving his brown hair from his eyes.

"The doctors are going to tell us when your daddy will wake up ok?" Phil said, Jake nodded quietly holding onto the drawing he had made for Dan. 

They waited for what seemed like hours but was just a half hour, Jake sat in Phil's lap showing him the drawing he had made for Dan, Chris had even helped him to write get well soon daddy on it. He learned a lot talking to Jake, he found out it was just him and Dan, his mother was not a part of his life and Dan did not have any parents either. Chris walked out after a while following by the other doctors.

"What happened?" Phil asked standing up.

"He wasn't able to breathe so well, so he wasn't getting enough oxygen." Chris explained.

"How is he right now?" Phil asked.

"He's stable, but we put a tube in his throat to help him breathe." He explained, "There's still a good chance that he will wake up."

Phil thanked Chris, he walked back to Jake and picked him up. He thought that the little boy should at least see his father.

"Why isn't daddy awake yet?" Jake asked.

"Your Dad is just resting right now, he's just regaining his energy." Phil assured him. 

***

The next day the interns were back to their normal schedules. Phil had just finished up with rounds and dealing with patients and decided to go check on Dan. He saw Jake run out of Dan's room towards him.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked catching Jake who nearly fell back bumping into him.

"Daddy is choking!!" Jake said his eyes teared up. Phil quickly ran to his room, that meant that Dan was awake. He felt relieved when he saw that he was awake, he assured Dan that everything is alright and carefully took the tubes out. Phil examined him, his heart rate was normal and his breathing was a whole lot better too, his stitches showed no signs of infections.

"You gave us quite the scare." Phil chuckled putting his equipment away.

"Where's my son?" Dan asked, his voice was scratchy and tired.

"He's outside I'll go get him." Phil opened the door letting Jake into the room. He helped him sit on the bed next to his father.

"There's my brave boy." Dan smiled hugging Jake and kissing his forehead. "How are you little man?" 

"I got stitches daddy." Jake said pointing to the bandage, "I was scared and cried a little at first but then Phil promised it won't hurt and then I didn't cry!" 

"Really? That's good I'm proud of you." Dan smiled moving Jake's hair from his eyes.

"How about you show your daddy your card." Phil suggested.

"Oh!" Jake remembered getting the drawing from the side table and showed Dan. "Look, that's you and that's me."

"Awh, I love it thank you." Dan said looking at the picture.

"Phil's friend Chris, who's also a doctor helped me write on it. Phil played with me and talked to me when he wasn't working."

"Thank you." Dan said looking up at Phil and smiling.

A little while later, Jake fell asleep cuddled to his dad. Dan kept his arm around him, he was a little uncomfortable but he didn't want to move.

"I can move Jake if you want?" Phil offered entering the room after checking on his other patients.

"It's alright, after what happened I don't think I'd ever want to let go of him." Dan said kissing the top of Jake's head. "He was so brave, I'm sure it wasn't a pretty sight but he was so brave."

"He was, you have a brave son." Phil said taking a seat next to the bed.

"Thank you, for taking care of him and being there when I couldn't be there for him." Dan whispered, his voice was still scratchy. "He's my entire life and he's all I've got. I would die if anything ever happened to him so thank you for looking after him."

"You don't have to thank me." Phil assured him, "He's a great kid, I enjoyed spending time with him."

Dan smiled, he took his free hand and held it out. Phil noticed and took his hand in his own and squeezed it gently smiling back at Dan.

"You saved my life Phil, you took care of my son and I cannot thank you enough." Dan's eyes teared up.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job." Phil smiled wiping Dan's tears away. "You should get some sleep too, I'll check on you after a couple of hours and if you need me just ask for me I'll be here overnight. Good night"

Dan nodded, he shifted a bit putting his other arm around Jake as well pulling him a little closer but tried keeping a small distance. He looked up at Phil and smiled. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning." Phil smiled moving the curtains in Dan's room letting the light shine in. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better now." Dan smiled, he had been in the hospital for a few weeks now and was finally starting to feel better. His wounds healed and he didn't show any more signs of risks.

"So, your doctor says that you should try walking now. You're recovering really smoothly and should practice walking." Phil said looking at Dan's charts.

"You think I can?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll be there with you and you'll have crutches." Phil smiled, "I'll go get them now and I'll bring a wheelchair along in case you get tired and need a break."

Dan nodded, he sat up and waited for Phil to come back with the crutches. The last few weeks he was here Phil took great care of him and Jake. When he would time off he would play with Jake or sit with Dan and just talk. They had quite a few things in common with each other, Phil was a great and he really liked him. It was the first time Dan felt this way for someone in a while, after his divorce he was left a single father taking care of his son. All his time went into Jake, he didn't complain and didn't mind, his son was his entire life and he would give up anything for him. But it was nice to finally feel something, the way Phil was with him it seemed as if he felt the same for Dan, or so Dan hoped he did.

Phil came back after a short while with crutches and a wheelchair. He helped Dan get out of bed and helped him properly position the crutches.

"Just take small steps, we will do a small round of this floor for today." Phil said keeping his hand on Dan's back making sure he was in balance before letting go. Once he was sure of it he let go backing up a bit.

Dan took small steps, his legs were still really sore from the accident. They were hurt really bad but they were better.

"So where's Jake?" Dan asked trying to start conversation hoping it'll take his mind off the pain.

"He's playing with the children in the daycare." Phil said, "Don't worry I have Chris checking up on him when Im busy."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Dan smiled turning his head to look at Phil. "So what are you interested in?"

"I want to go into paediatrics, I love working with children." Phil explained, "If they need any help with any of the kids I'm always first to volunteer."

"But here you are stuck with me." He chuckled. The two turned a corner in the hallway.

"You're an exception, I enjoy helping you out." Phil smiled, "Besides I did find you, well your son took me to you so I take it as my responsibility to make sure you're alright."

Dan smiled at him, he felt his cheeks burn up. After a while of walking he got tired and stopped.

"Alright I think I'm ready to head back to my room." Dan sighed, Phil took the crutches from Dan putting them aside before helping him sit down on the wheelchair. He wheeled Dan back to his room, helped him onto the bed and sat down on the edge. "I can't wait until I get discharged."

"Tired of the depressing hospital vibe, or you're just so looking forward to the date I promised?" Phil asked laughing.

"A bit of both." Dan laughed, "I know its a lot for Jake, he doesn't have anyone except for me so he's stuck here as well."

"So his mother isn't a part of his life?" 

Dan shook his head, "She wants nothing to do with me or him. When I finally decided to tell her the truth, that I'm gay she didn't take it well. When Jake was born she said she didn't want anything to do with him."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I mean it showed the real her right? And I don't want my son around someone so awful."

"That's true," Phil nodded in agreement "And you're a great Dad, Jake always has nothing but good things to say about you anyways."

That made Dan smile even more, he always felt as if he wasn't a great father. He tried his best to make time for Jake and to keep him happy.

"Thank you. I just find it so difficult to manage with my time you know, I need to work but then I also need to keep my son happy."

"You're doing a great job." Phil assured him, "And right now, all you need to do is focus on getting better."

"I know I've said this a million times, but thank you for everything Phil. You're a great doctor I hope you know that." Dan smiled.

"I'm just an intern.." Phil shrugged, "All of this is thanks to doctor knight, not me.."

"Why do you put yourself down by using the term intern? You're just still learning that doesn't make you any less of a good doctor." Dan said, he reached over and took Phil's hand in his own. "She's a great doctor but you took care of me the most, you're the only reason I'm alive."

Phil intertwined their fingers and smiled at Dan, "You really think that?"

"Of course, besides everyone calls you doctor Lester. Not just anyone gets that title, you and all the other interns are amazing doctors who are learning."

Phil took his free hand and brought it up to Dan's cheek stroking it gently. He put his forehead against Dan's smiling at him. Dan could feel his breath on his face, he could feel his heart racing now. Dan was not the the kind of person to get nervous around people but Phil made him nervous, especially right now. Phil leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Dan's.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. 

Dan didn't respond, he took his hand from Phil's cupping his cheeks and pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil kissed back passionately, he had been wanting to do that for the past few weeks now. They pulled away and looked at each other smiling, Phil leaned in and pecked his lips a few times before they were interrupted.

"Oh um sorry." Chris said when he walked into the moment. "Didn't realize you'd be um, busy."

They looked back at Chris who was holding a sleeping Jake.

"It's alright, when did he fall asleep?" Dan asked holding out for Jake. Chris walked over to Dan, putting Jake down next to him. Jake instantly shifted in his sleep grabbing onto his dad.

"Not too long ago, I remembered last time he got upset when I didn't bring him up to you so I thought I would." Chris said.

"I appreciate that, thank you." Dan smiled, Chris smiled back and nodded. He winked at Phil before leaving the room making him laugh silently.

"It's almost time for lunch, I should get you your lunch." Phil said looking at the time.

"Oh great." Dan said, hospital food was definitely not his favorite.

"Don't worry, I'll go find a restaurant and sneak you in something nice." Phil laughed, "I'll bring something for Jake as well."

"Thank you, you're a life saver." Dan smiled. Phil leaned down and kisses him once more before heading out. Dan smiled to himself. Maybe the accident wasn't the worst thing that happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you happy that we finally get to go home Jake?" Dan asked sitting up on the bed. After almost over a month in the hospital he was finally getting discharged as soon as his test results come in stating that everything is all cleared. Phil told him that the chances are that he will be allowed to go home today so he was all dressed and ready.

"Yeah, I guess.." Jake sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't sound very happy?" Dan looked over at Jake who was sitting on a chair hugging his knees staring out the window.

"If we go home, that will mean we won't see Phil anymore, or Chris.." He sighed sadly.

"That's not true, we don't live too far from the hospital, we can always come by here to say hello to them." Dan assured him "And maybe when they have time they can visit, how does that sound?"

"You really think they will want to?" Jake asked looking up at his father smiling a bit.

"I would love to, and I'm sure so would Chris." Phil said as he entered the room. "Besides, you are not going to get rid of me that easily, right Dan?"

"Right." Dan laughed shaking his head, "Are those my discharge papers?"

"As a matter of fact they are, you're free to go home now." Phil smiled putting the papers down, "And I talked to my boss and she says it's alright if I take the rest of the day off to take you home and help you around your place."

Dan nodded and thanked Phil. He got up from the bed and Chris brought out a wheelchair and  Phil grabbed his crutches. Chris wheeled Dan out of the hospital and waited with him while Phil went to get his car from the parking lot.

"Thank you for everything Chris, I know for a fact that Jake really took a liking upon you and Phil. He was upset that I was getting discharged today because he had so much fun with you two." Dan chuckled looking up at Chris.

"No problem, I really enjoyed spending time with Jake, he's a great kid." Chris smiled, "I know Phil is definitely going to miss you, you wont be seeing the last of him."

"Phil's a great guy, he has done so much to help me the past month. I don't know how I will ever repay him."

"He is a great guy, and he really likes you." Phil pulled over in front of the hospital and got out, helping Dan out of the wheelchair. "Well I should head back inside now, you take care of yourself now."

"Thank you Chris." Dan smiled before getting into the car. Phil got into the passenger seat and Jake in the back. "Do you have your seat belt on Jake?"

Jake nodded, making sure his seat belt was done properly. Dan smiled back at him.

"Are you happy to finally go home?" Phil asked.

"Yes, but is it strange that I will actually miss the hospital a bit?" Dan chuckled.

"No, I have a strange attachment to the hospital as well." Phil laughed, "But then again I do work there and usually patients do not want to stick around for more than a couple of days."

"Well I had great company and a great doctor so you can't really blame me."

"But like I said, you can't get rid of me that easy Daniel." Phil smiled.

"Are you and Phil going to go on a date Daddy?"Jake asked, "I heard him saying that he promised you will go on a date."

Dan looked over at Phil, he hoped that Phil was still up for it. "Definitely, we just need to help your Dad adjust to things at home, and maybe we can go in a couple of days."

"I'll have to arrange for a babysitter before time as well then."

"I can talk to Chris, I know he would be more than happy to watch him."

When Dan walked into his apartment he felt a bit of relief, as much as he loved seeing Phil everyday at the hospital he actually did miss home. Phil helped him walk over the couch and helped him sit down.

"You're suppose to rest, keep that in mind." Phil reminded him.

"There's so much I need to do though Phil." Dan sighed.

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to help you silly!" He smiled.

"Daddy!" Jake said running to the couch handing Dan envelopes. "There's mail."

"Thanks Jakey." Dan smiled. He looked through the envelopes and sighed putting them down on the table. "Great bills. Also what about my hospital bill?"

"Don't worry about that, I've covered it for you."

"Phil, that's sweet of you but I can't let you do that." He sighed, "I'm going to pay you back."

"No you're not, I'm not accepting it!" Phil said. "Besides, if we are going to have a relationship you'll have to get used to me wanting to help you."

Dan was surprised by Phil's choice of words, they didn't talk about a relationship yet, although it was what Dan wanted. Ever since he came out and ever since his divorce was finalized he never had time to himself. He tried managing but it just never worked out, Jake was a newborn and he needed Dan's attention. Now that he was a little older it was the perfect time to start and try with a relationship.

"We haven't even had our date yet Philip." Dan laughed.

"We both know we were headed there anyways." Phil shrugged, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dan's lips. "And as for our date, how does Saturday night sound?"

"It sounds perfect." Dan smiled pulling Phil in for another kiss.


End file.
